


杀死杰克

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Brain Fucking, Brain Orgasm, Cyborg Body, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 爱国者AI改造雷电，赛博朋克人体改造，人体与脑部分离，脑交，脑orgasm。掺杂缸中之脑等等大量科幻设定。探讨存在的意义。副cp少量蛇叔雷电。这一定是我写的最科幻而赛博朋克的东西……
Relationships: Patriots AI/Raiden, Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 5





	杀死杰克

_这一切都是S3计划的一部分。_

打倒索利达斯后，雷电度过了荒淫无度且浑浑噩噩的一段日子。那时候雷电分不清虚幻和现实，他触碰的每一样东西看起来都像假的，梦里的每个断片却又都像真的。罗斯、上校、电影、和他被抹去记忆重新培养的两年和平生活，对他来说如同风干的尸体一般恶臭且毫无意义。旧时的记忆总在他喝下酒的那一刻全部重现。那股难耐的气氛——44任总统抚摸他下体的感觉，索利达斯和山猫像看妓女一样看他的怪异眼神，Olga背过身不看他裸体时的怜悯——总会如此精准地让他回想起在他在利比里亚的过去。

他深知他所拥有的“正常男人”的一切都是虚幻。罗斯玛丽和上校是一场爱国者的骗局，其目的旨在让他身心彻底崩溃，就像现在这样。雷电趴在酒吧桌上的时候，他许久没有打理的淡金色长发绸缎一样地垂在他的肩头，濡湿的蓝眼睛迷茫无措。路过的男人有时候会朝这样一个宿醉的美人搭讪，而雷电从未拒绝过。想起了一切的雷电知道自己永远没有能力拥抱女人，他天生是被玩弄的宿命，这打从他一出生开始就是如此。

这样的日子持续了很久。雷电在小巷街里和各种各样不同的男人野合。没有男人能抵挡雷电渴求的眼神，更没人阻挡一个如此容易上手的婊子。雷电的屁股里能夹一根，嘴上叼一根，手里还能各自再拿两根。雷电总是特地在他的皮外套下穿着骷髅紧身衣，这让他能清晰回忆起那股过去的味道，而紧身衣外头吊带丁字裤的设计，也让他可以在醉得七荤八素的时候，随便地岔开双腿，半蹲在地上，用两根手指挑开丁字裤的细线，将他的粉嫩入口完全敞开。或者直接趴在昏暗的Bar柜台上，扭动着紧身衣裹着的浑圆屁股，而那些男人就可以轻易地把性器塞进去，还能再塞进去的瞬间听到雷电尖声的呻吟和他满足的喘息。更绝的是，如果那些男人用他们的腹胯部击打雷电的臀部，操得他浑身摇晃至头晕目眩的话，雷电甚至会对他们说谢谢——他在感谢这份真实的疼痛与欲望，他在感激这份能让他感觉到存在的、非日常的一切。老实说，所有的日常都让雷电感到恶心，此时的雷电宁愿做一条被奴役凌虐的狗，都不愿意再去拥抱虚假的和平。

雷电想，或许他在无尽的堕落中真正寻找的，是一个真正的自己。

在某日浑身潮湿地走出小巷街后，他因为过量摄入酒精而昏厥在他用于呕吐的垃圾桶边。但是雷电从未想到，这次的昏厥会是他最后一次作为人类的昏厥。而他在不知不觉间，在肉体上愈来愈远离过去的自己。

_杰克被杀害了。_

雷电再次醒来的时候，他发现自己在一片漂浮着数据与编码的黑暗之海中。雷电看不见任何东西，雷电移动不了他的身体。雷电怀疑这是一场梦，他启动着运动神经，想把自己从这鬼压床一样的触感中唤醒，却发现无论他怎么快速进行脑部运动，他仍旧无法张开眼睛。最令他恐惧的是，他无法感受到他的四肢。

[我在哪？]

[我被砍断四肢了吗？]

雷电用他强烈的意识发问，他却看见他的问句出现在了漂浮着乱码的数据之海中。

从外界看来，雷电根本已经不存在了。摆在桌面上的只有一个放置于培养皿中的、安静的血红色大脑，以及大脑下端连接的嫩白色脊髓。

而在五米外的玻璃柜中，泡着一具完美如人偶一般的精致机械人身体。机械人拥有着和雷电一样阴柔美丽的五官和柔软的淡金色头发，它却只有上半部分的脸颊使用了人造皮肤，其他部分全部由机械构成。机械肌肉和骨骼像失去了皮肤的人类解剖模型那样，明晃晃地裸露在外头。

机械人的足部、胯部、脊椎后延、以及耳部接受了特殊的改造。足部模仿了趾类生物的特征，做出了如猫一般的垫步效果，佐以后脚的助力用的皮质小高跟，整体看起来像穿着高跟鞋的女人的脚。女人们虽然可以脱掉他的高跟鞋，然而这个机械人除非是被砍断了脚，他永远也脱不下这双使他点着步子行走的小高跟。

胯部进行的改造最大，为了能够使得机械人的身体能够有足够的能源驱动，机械人在设计时除了从母体大脑中接受指令启动外，还需要吸收其他的动力源。有一部分动力源放在了脊髓上，另一部分则是放在了阴部。设计者在机械人的胯下设计了一个如同雷电穿着骷髅装时候那样的丁字吊带黑色裤，那个裤子改成了一块挡板。挡板的内部设计成了一个临时的电池，长得圆头圆脑，像个假阴茎。机械人的下方被开拓出了一个女人一样的阴道入口，机械人如果要防止身体在极端情况下完全失控，就需要时刻佩戴着这个电池。也就是说，这个临时电池必须好好地插到入口里，且在不是更换电源的时候，最好永远也不要卸下来。

“现在开始测试S3计划[代号：雷电]的适配性。”

系统声在实验室内回荡。这是爱国者AI的声音。爱国者系统是人类制造出来的系统，却又是人类集体无意识的所有集合体，战争经济的本身。爱国者AI不是人类，他们曾经或许是人类。几个老头子，现在都化成了数据，泡在了系统无尽的数据之海里。

投影出的巨大电子屏幕上，电脑屏幕全黑，不断有新的绿色代码夹杂着雷电的意识蹦出来。

[我在哪？我是谁？我是谎言吗？我在梦里吗？我……还活着吗？]

屏幕上跳出无数文字。没有人回答雷电的问题，爱国者AI的数据围绕着雷电。系统正在进行着升级，代码很快淹没了雷电的意识之流。雷电在黑暗中一点一点看见周围的物体，那些物体由一颗一颗像素构成，主要是红色、绿色、和蓝色。在无声的沉默中，无数的像素逐渐构成了雷电的身体，和他周围的环境。

电子投影中，雷电像个像素人一样，出现在了只有两块瓷砖的简易房屋中。雷电看不见外面，他唯一所见只有自己如像素般的身体，和他周围简易的像素瓷砖。雷电能够在瓷砖之间走动，他以为自己醒来了，却怎么也逃不出这个房间。

[我……我又在VR任务里了吗？]

雷电想说话，却看见自己的脑袋上出现了一个对话框，里头出现了自己刚刚的所思所想。

“简易模拟成功，适配初始化。”

系统声音回荡在现实中的房间内部，处在虚拟世界中的雷电没法听见外部的任何指令，他像瓮中之鳖一样，只能接受一切宿命。

伪造的人类之手伸了出来。伪造的人类之手探入了培养皿。伪造的人类之手按住了雷电的大脑。

[怎么回事？头突然好痛……这一定是梦吧？不，或许是现实呢……]

像素画里，属于雷电的小人蹲在地上，抱着脑袋，痛苦地打滚。

那双手捏住了雷电柔软的脑子，如抚摸一只窝在怀里的猫一样，温柔地揉搓着雷电粉红色的大脑，时不时顺着他裸露的脊髓往下滑动，那股触感注定是湿滑而奇怪的，而给予雷电的刺激却非常强烈。爱国者AI的力道大小适中，能够准确地刺激到雷电的大脑皮层的特定部分。比如说，爱国者AI首先触碰了雷电视觉皮层，像素画里的雷电就开始看到奇怪的东西，他的眼前忽明忽暗，接受到的光线和视线开始扭曲。

[什么东西，为什么眼前的视野又不清晰了？这种感觉，就像记忆的闪回……]

当爱国者AI触碰到雷电的听觉皮层，雷电开始听到不存在的怪声，那些声音有些来自他的记忆里，有些却是伪造。如山如海的声音像潮水那样灌了进来，像素画里的雷电小人的对话框里出现了大量乱码，其中夹杂着无数断断续续的单词和语句。

——杰克。

——雷电。

——这一切都是假的，我是为了欺骗你才来到你的身边。

——站在我面前的你，不是幻觉。

——你只是个利用完就可以扔掉的工具。

——婊子。男人。女人。小孩。开膛手杰克。

——坎贝尔上校。罗斯。斯内克。斯内克。斯内克。斯内克！

——任务。VR任务。斯内克，我是真的吗？斯内克，我是虚幻的吗？

——杀人。救人。肉块。新生命。战争。利比里亚。影子摩西岛。美国。

——兵器不需要思考的权利，兵器只需要服从。你只是个游戏里的玩偶！

[啊啊啊啊啊啊……]

像素画里的小人只能趴着，雷电彻底无法动弹，像死尸一样躺在地上，旁边跳出的对话框中，除了痛苦的拟声词外什么也没有产生。走马灯一般的记忆，乱七八糟的想法，PTSD让他一度再次陷入昏厥般的瘫痪。

“大脑感知力度良好，身体适配性检测开始。”系统无机质的声音持续通知。

操纵台将放着机械人身体的柜子打开。失去支撑的机械人如断了线的木偶那样受到重力作用，后背朝上，直直地倒在地上。紧接着，机械臂用数个导管和电线，电线的一端接入雷电裸露的粉红色大脑，另一端接上了赛博人的脊髓和赛博人头部凹陷处的感知器——那地方是未来装雷电大脑和脊髓的地方。

伪造的人类之手仍旧在按摩着雷电的大脑，现在，爱国者AI开始测试雷电的能动性。除却人造手部在雷电的小脑不断把玩、揉搓，以及用手指在延髓以及脊髓的部分从上而下慢慢抚摸外，系统还给雷电的大脑上加上了几根小电线，那些小电线能够越过雷电的大脑灰质层，直到刺激到雷电的中脑和杏仁核。

倒在地上的、人偶般的赛博人躯体开始颤动，首先是像个上了发条的木偶那样左右震动，紧接着很快能够有了更多的姿势。他的四肢开始不断地痉挛、抽搐，如同溺水的人一样在地上划着圈。直接被触碰到杏仁核的雷电固然是恐惧的，而且他的这种恐惧没有由来。谁都知道恐惧是由外界刺激脑部而来，尽管雷电现在没有任何来自肉体上的威胁，直接施加在雷电大脑上的威胁却比以往任何一个时候都让雷电害怕。大脑作为器官本身不会感到任何疼痛，可是疼痛从来都不可怕，真正可怕的是疼痛所带来的恐惧感和绝望感，这种令人心神不宁的感觉，能够把所有陷入最深沉睡的人从永无止境的梦中直接惊醒。雷电也不例外，山崩般的焦虑感迫使他的脑细胞不断跳动，恐惧的信号传达到他神经网的每一寸。

“啊……停……停下……太可怕了……我好……害怕……”赛博人开始发出断断续续地电子合成音，那股声音就像机械一样沙哑而无机质，除了从雷电急促的语句外，单靠声音听不出任何人类的凄惨。

“声带适配良好。”系统给出平淡的评价，“尝试恢复系统所记录的原版声调。”

系统电流改变了频率，不再刺激唤醒原始恐惧的杏仁核，转而完全刺激雷电的前额叶，使其产生类似于性爱刺激时的效果。

赛博人的电子合成音立刻变了调。他的声调抬高，语调里带着颤音，但是一开始那个声音还是带着浓浓的机械违和感，比起人类的声音，更像是摩擦着的铁块的尖声。机械人的身体开始以微妙的方式抽搐，他的双腿开始模拟性爱一般地呈M字张开，戴着尖锐手指甲的指尖主动摸向他的机械倒三角区。爱国者AI以奇妙的指令命令他主动拆卸下装在裆部的电源。吐出电源的时候，赛博人娇喘了一声，那股声音已经完全接近于人类了。他湿淋淋的下体喷出一些电解液，开口像高潮时的女人那样一缩一缩，粗大的电源掉在了一旁。

刺激脑部的高潮可以有很多次，而爱国者AI正是如此一点点测试雷电的大脑与他新的赛博人身体的适配程度的。

爱国者AI用一根长得像男性性器一般的机械臂滑入雷电大脑柔软的下沟里，在脑部的下侧来回缓慢的挪动、摩擦，像使用飞机杯一样使用着雷电的大脑。而那个动作正好也能刺激到雷电的中脑，以及运动中枢。

雷电的身体在地上做着各种各样不同的姿势。他一会趴在地上，摇晃着臀部，用手把机械电源来回在自己湿润的入口里抽插，一会又张开双腿，闭上眼睛，让爱国者AI伪造的人类手指拨弄着他入口上的小阴蒂。雷电目前仍旧完全无法控制自己的身体，可是他现在能够看到东西、听到东西，也能感受到他的四肢了。施加在他大脑上的感触如今能够通过电线传导到这具新的容器上了。雷电早就听到了自己毫不克制的、高昂的、带了点机械音的呻吟声，他能够瞧见自己陌生的、长了尖锐指甲的机械手指抠弄自己如女性阴道入口那样的生殖器，他甚至清清楚楚地感受到那个巨大的动力源是如何刺激到他阴道里的敏感带，让他脊髓颤抖着，在失声的惊叫中，不断地喷出白色的电解液。

雷电还能看到，在五米外的培养皿上，有一个机械臂正如使用一个飞机杯一样，使用着自己粉红色的大脑。

“还……还给我……啊啊……”在意识到能够感受到四肢以后，雷电开始试图控制自己新的身体，可是间歇不断的性快感只能使他的语句支离破碎，“把我的大脑……还给我……嗯嗯……哈……”

“身体适配性良好，但是，”系统AI无机质的声音回荡在空间里，“S3计划[代号：雷电]仍需进一步的驯养和控制。”

“你已经不是人类了，[代号：雷电]。”系统AI说。

“管我是不是……不要再操我的大脑了……”雷电身体几乎扭成了一团，他的呻吟声从十分钟前就从未间断，虚假的机体眼泪从他冰蓝色的人造眼睛里流出，涎水又从合金下巴附近滴滴答答地落下来。屏幕投影上的像素小人雷电同样扭曲成身体，像黄色影片中的女主角一样，将自己的像素生殖器大大的展现在银幕上，在银幕上被许许多多的触手缠绕着身子，生殖器里塞着三根还是四根机械触手，那个屏幕投影里被永远困在小屋子里的雷电，正如这个被关在爱国者实验室里机械人偶一样，毫无反抗之力，毫无逃出房子的希望，只能永无止境地接受着来自爱国者AI的凌辱与操控。

“操你的大脑，是为了测试我们能够多大程度上的控制你的身体。在控制成功以后，我们自然会让你完成你的使命。”爱国者AI的机械臂摩擦的速度不急不缓，时不时AI恶趣味地把一些白色的人造血液喷到雷电的粉色大脑上，看上去像是人类射精在了雷电的大脑皮层上一样。

“…啊，嗯……你们……真正的目的是什么……？”雷电觉得他快气绝了，可是他完全不会气绝，他甚至连疲劳都感觉不到。平时性爱中的不应期，疲倦感，疼痛感，在这幅机械人身体上完全不管用。此时的雷电感觉不到疼痛，因为大脑从来不会感到疼痛，也因为他的“人造肉体”并没有收到任何实质性的伤害。他只是倒在地上，自己玩弄着自己那副永不疲劳的赛博人身子，眼睁睁地看着自己的脑子被放在实验台上。他却甚至没有办法站起身来，将那玩意放进自己目前的身体当中。爱国者把他控制得那么好，以至于雷电这辈子，就像那个被关在二维屏幕里的金发像素小人那样，永远走不出银幕窄窄的像素瓷砖房间那样。

“一切都是S3计划的一环，[代号：雷电]，你是我们的兵器，也是我们的玩偶，以及我们的生育机器。[代号：雷电]有基因复制和传递的权利，因此[代号：雷电]会成为下一任复制人的母体，你会用你的阴道，你后天授予的受孕功能，生下你独自的子嗣。”

“不……我不要，我要找到我自己的路……我想要……自由的人生……啊啊啊，我想……”雷电又被迫抬着臀部趴在桌子上，主动把臀部贴上一根裸露在外的、墙壁上的机械臂，在爱国者完全的操控下，用生殖器吞没又吐出那根圆形的机械臂，好似使用一根扣在墙上的按摩棒那样，“我想寻找真正的我自己……”

“[代号：雷电]的人生、经验、喜怒哀乐，都只是S3计划的副产品，所谓的杰克只是谎言和动物原始大脑冲动。[代号：雷电]，以及所有的人类，都在我们的监视之中。兵器没有思考的资格，兵器的人生、人格、心智皆为制造物。过去两年里插入你脑部的芯片就是你人格被制造的证据。”

AI的话语就像玄武号的VR任务上那样，一句一句地摧毁着雷电的心智。雷电本该像上次那样彻底崩溃，可是望着那个粉红的大脑，雷电一时之间竟然有些愧疚于他过去的迷茫。

他竟然在这一刻，在高潮中流泪望着自己大脑的那一刻，明白了他究竟是谁。

斯内克对他说过，雷电不是幻觉。站在斯内克面前的雷电，确实就站在那里。

可是现在呢？

雷电看着自己完全机械的手指，看着自己陌生的女性生殖器和它内部不断喷出的电解液，看着自己的合金下巴，看着自己裸露的机械肌肉大腿，看着自己脚上永远脱不掉的伪造高跟鞋，他没有任何一个时刻比现在更能感觉到自身的真实。

披着人类外皮的时候，雷电总看不清自己究竟是谁。人类终归是一样的生物，当所有的器官皆为活物的时候，往往不知道是哪里使得这个人成为一个真正的人。失去了脚的人是人吗？失去了手臂的人是人吗？失去了青春容颜、失掉了半边脸颊、失掉了眼睛鼻子嘴巴耳朵的人类，还是原来的他吗？被玷污了处女身的人类是人吗？被欺骗了过去、被伪造了记忆的人类是真实的人吗？雷电曾经漫无边际地想过这些问题，以至于成日浑浑噩噩。

然而现在，雷电确确实实是失去了一切。他全身上下没有一件事物不是人造的，他失去了所有人类内脏、四肢、皮肤、头发、脊髓、脸部、五官，只剩下了自己的大脑和脊髓。而就是因为失去了一切，雷电反而看到了让他成为他的唯一事物。

——让雷电成为雷电的是他的大脑和脊髓，还有身为[代号：雷电]的自己。

“我……”雷电倒在地上，半哭半笑，精神失常那样地喃喃自语，“我是雷电……[代号：雷电]……对，我是雷电……”

“没错，你是[代号：雷电]，S3计划里的玩偶。”系统承认他的结论。

“我……不是……杰克，再也没有作为人类的杰克了。”雷电的眼睛开始失去焦距，他雾蒙蒙地眼睛望着机械板做出的天花板。

“没错。再也没有作为人类的杰克了，[代号：雷电]。”立体声环绕着雷电的耳边。

“杰克都是谎言……雷电……才是真实……”雷电呢喃着。

“没错。适配成功，进行脑部安装。”AI进行着最后的、无机质的首肯。

雷电躺在地上，浑身无法动弹，他眼珠上下挪动，望见自己的大脑被机械手臂提起。

那个最后属于他的物品掠过他的下腹，掠过他的胸膛，掠过他的鼻尖，掠过他的眼睛。他可以触碰到他大脑的柔软，可以闻到上面轻微的血腥味，可以感受到独属于他最后的生命力。

在一阵晕眩后，雷电机械人身体的后盖被关上，大脑安装成功。

雷电看到屏幕上的小人仍然走不出他的二维空间，他仍然抱着头倒在地上，周围一片狼藉。拥有了大脑的机械人雷电在现实世界里同样抱着自己的头部，周围都是他刚刚喷出的电解液与掉下来的机油眼泪。

_杰克已经死了。_

雷电想，或许，他这辈子真的都走不出这间永远看不到外界的、被称为“宿命”的电子小房间了。

FIN


End file.
